Discord (My Little Pony)
Discord is a Looper from Equestria. His Awakening took place well after those of the Mane Six, but he is still among the older Equestrian loopers (and is the oldest who is not a pony). Description Discord is a draconequus and being a creature of chaos his body is a bit of a hodge-podge. He has the head of a pony, with a single snaggletooth in his mouth and he sports a white goatee. He also has the right horn of a deer, and the left horn of an antelope, his head is gray and he has a black mane, his eyes are yellow, and his irises are red. He has a brown serpentine body, his left arm is an eagle talon and his right is a lion's paw, he has two wings, one similar to a Pegasi's and one matching a bat's. His right leg is Draconic in nature, while the left is Equine. His tail is scaly and red and similar to that of an Eastern or Chinese Dragon. Discord revels in chaos, but he has learned through the Loops when enough is enough, even trying to fix some of the worlds that have gone to chaotic. He absolutely hates responsibility and being without his powers, usually requiring a drink after such a Loop. He spends a fair amount of his time pranking his fellow Loopers, and helping them prank others. History Discord was the ruler of Equestria before Celestia and Luna sealed him in stone using the Elements of Harmony. He caused chaos during his rule and cared little for the ponies he frightened and tormented. Discord escaped his imprisonment some thousand years after Celestia and Luna sealed him in stone, thanks in part due to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whereupon he caused chaos once again, turning the Elements of Harmony against one another, inverting all of their minds save Twilight Sparkle. Soon enough, the six ponies recovered and resealed Discord in stone. However, Discord was given a second chance when Princess Celestia put Fluttershy in charge of reforming him, aside from a slip up or two in the recent expansions, he's stayed true to his change of heart, though he was still an irritant to the ponies. Once Discord began Looping, he experimented in seeing if the Elements would work on someone who was truly reformed. They don't. It was with that revelation that Discord revealed he was Looping to Twilight Sparkle and the others. This means that while Discord is Awake, he can break out of the petrification the Elements put him in at will. As a result of being a spirit of chaos, Discord showed a profound hatred of boredom, and would use his abilities to alleviate this by whatever means possible. One of his favorite jokes was teleporting ponies to an island in the middle of the ocean. At some point, Discord invented the game "Chaos", which proved incredibly popular with the Equestrian Loopers, even if the rules were prone to changing on a whim. Throughout his travels through the Loops, Discord proved redeemed enough to wield the Elements of Harmony... sort of. During a competition to see who had what Elements, Discord noted he had acquired the Element of Kumquat twice, among others. In a visit to the Star Trek Loops, Discord met the similar (if more powerful) being named Q, and the two rapidly established a friendship based on their love of annoying mortals. However, the two were eventually discovered. On several occasions, Discord would instantly go from freeing himself from his imprisonment to messing with the heads of Celestia and Luna. In one instance, he disguised himself as a statue again, and moved whenever Celestia wasn't looking. This particular scheme backfired when he stopped pretending, on account of his being within reach of the Princess' magic, allowing Celestia and her sister to retaliate. On another, Discord began reorganizing Equestria's tax systems to be more efficient, much to the un-awake princess' distress, as not only could they not stop him, there were unable to determine if they wanted to. In one Loop, Discord faced his worst possible nightmare: Being the only pony in a land of draqoneqii, and worse, being an embodiment of order. Despite his many antics with his fellow Loopers, Discord forgot to mention planting the Plunder Vines. When this became an issue during the Loops, Discord made himself scarce. On one occasion, Discord wound up as one of the Loopers replacing the usual Cutie Mark Crusaders, as Disc Orb, and decided to go along with the attempts to gain a Cutie Mark. His understanding of the Crusader's quest allowed him to save the group from peril when he stopped an out-of-control float by loudly declaring that it would allow the group to gain the Cutie Marks. Almost immediately thereafter, the float became gummed up with tree sap that had previously gone unnoticed. Abilities Chaos magic: Discord's go-to ability in any given Loop, he can warp reality around him, reverse, break or just outright ignore the laws of physics, change the laws of nature, and "Discord" a beings' personality, causing them to act the opposite of how they normally would. Discord does not use this ability as much anymore. Silver Tongue: Discord is actually quite good at manipulating others with words, and while this is usually how he starts "Discording" somepony, it can also work to convince someone to believe him to varying degrees depending on the person in question. Subspace Pocket: Discord can store objects between Loops, and his Pocket is said to be home to some of the more chaotic and random objects scattered throughout the Loops Weaknesses Boredom: Discord is highly susceptible to boredom, and is best kept entertained at all times. Mercifully, he finds his fellow Loopers antics amusing enough to keep him from doing anything drastic. Spontaneity: Ironic though it might be for a being of raw chaos, Discord has proven to be terrible at improvising on at least one occasion. Responsibility: Discord despises being an authority figure, and will take any and all steps to avoid it. Relationships Fluttershy: The pony who reformed Discord and the Draconequus' first friend, she and Discord retain a close relationship in the Loops. After the Plunder Vines incident, Fluttershy was upset with him. Berry Punch: While the two's relationship was initially neutral, in one Loop where Berry Punch and her generation of Element Bearers agreed to handle the Loop's usual events, she was eventually put in charge of reforming Discord, and the two became close. It was later revealed that Discord Awoke 27 seconds before the end of the Loop, and had just enough time to assimilate his Loop Memories. The next Loop they were both Awake, he revealed this to Berry Punch, and expressed his interest in continuing the relationship. She agreed, and the two have been together ever since. As a result of this Loop, he has also developed paternal feelings towards Berry's non-Looping daughter Ruby Pinch. Loopers in general: Discord, being the chaotic being that he is, takes some getting use to, but many of the more good humored or chaos oriented Loopers seem to enjoy his company. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Equestria Category:Reformed Villain